Un bunker, des tresses et Game of Thrones
by Nuity
Summary: Titre particulièrement nul, oui. Où le bunker est un refuge pour anges maltraités, Charlie prouve qu'elle est badass, Lucifer aime voler les tee-shirts de Sam et Dean n'assume pas que Game of Thrones le fasse pleurer. Humour/Amitié pouvant être lue comme de la romance.


Ceci est un Bunker!AU où je sais pas. Où les Winchester (surtout Sam) ont adopté Lucifer et où la vie est lolilol heureuse. Amour et chocolat les gens. Je n'ai pas de bêta, je me relis seule, alors pour d'éventuelles fautes, faut taper sur mon dos.

-x-

Quand Charlie se montre au bunker par une fraîche après-midi d'hiver, Sam est pris au dépourvu. D'accord, plus que _pris au dépourvu_. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, il adore Charlie, sa joie de vivre et son sourire immense malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu laisser derrière elle, mais un ex-archange déchu est en train de squatter sa salle de bains en chantant quelque chose (probablement du Skillet, groupe qu'il vient de découvrir et qui semble plutôt lui plaire), d'une voix certes agréable mais qui ne change rien à son identité.

Déjà qu'il a fallu à Dean plusieurs semaines (plus de _deux mois_ )pour accepter l'idée d' _adresser_ la parole à Lucifer (le fait qu'il ait fini par le faire est en soi déjà un miracle) et à Kévin pour arrêter de trembler à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce explique l'inquiétude qu'il a à faire rentrer la rousse dans leur nouvelle maison. De plus, la pensée que Michael va peut-être leur tomber dessus d'un instant à l'autre alourdit toujours un peu l'air – nul ne sait où il se trouve, et même son cadet ne l'a pas vu quand il a finalement bien voulu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé quand la Cage s'était ouverte.

Il a fallu aussi du temps à Sam pour laisser le Diable maintenant humain se laver seul – du temps pour lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il devait arrêter de se trancher les veines, que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça d'être _l'un d'entre eux_ , et le chasseur lui-même ne comprend pas trop pourquoi il lui s'est autant acharné à lui sauver la mise alors que bon sang, c'était leur pire ennemi, mais quelque part Lucifer s'est retrouvé _en lui_ à un moment et Sam a vu tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête.

Et ils se ressemblent.

Alors non, ce n'est pas le moment pour une bonne grosse séance d'introspection titrée « Dieu a fait les hommes à son image et moi je suis l'image du _Diable_ ». C'est plus celui où il doit rester calme.

« Salut les pétasses », chantonne Charlie quand il lui ouvre la porte en déglutissant légèrement, et Dean sourit.

Le plus vieux Winchester sourit toujours quand il entend la voix de la geek résonner dans la salle, et Sam ne lui sera jamais assez reconnaissant pour ça – voir son frère avec autre chose qu'un rictus sur les lèvres est suffisamment rare pour être noté, c'est rafraîchissant et ça lui rappelle une époque pas si moche que ça en définitive, de journées sur les routes et de mauvaises farces faites l'un à l'autre.

Oui, Sam adore voir Charlie débarquer à l'improviste comme ça.

Même si en l'occurrence, il espère _sincèrement_ qu'elle ne croisera pas le chemin du Diable.

« Votre Altesse », salue Dean en réponse, posant sur la table le fusil qu'il nettoyait et se levant pour la laisser le serrer contre elle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- Le vent, Winchester ! Il y a la Comic Con bientôt, je me suis dit que je pouvais passer vous voir en route. »

C'est bien une excuse digne de la rousse.

Kévin surgit, Castiel sur ses talons. Le prophète n'est toujours pas particulièrement à l'aise en présence de Charlie, parce qu'il ne la voit quasiment pas, occupé qu'il est à décrypter ses fichues tablettes et à établir un dictionnaire de leur langage, et l'ange…

L'ange, pour de curieuses raisons, semble au contraire beaucoup apprécier l'humaine. Elle lui ramène toujours de nouvelles choses à essayer – il a passé beaucoup de temps sur son Rubik's cube la dernière fois, avant de le résoudre d'un coup, ce qui a dépité Dean qui ne comprend toujours pas comment _une merde pareille_ peut bien fonctionner ou même intéresser quelqu'un comme lui.

Elle passe aussi beaucoup de temps à tous les taquiner à propos de ce qu'elle appelle des _fanfictions_ dont Sam ne veut surtout pas se rappeler. Surtout pas. _Tellement pas._

Le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans les tuyaux s'arrête – Lucifer doit avoir fini, même si pour une raison qui lui échappe, il passe toujours d'ordinaire au moins une demi-heure à ne rien faire sous un jet d'eau bouillant. Bien sûr, aujourd'hui est le jour où il a décidé que ce ne serait pas le cas.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? Vous comptez encore sauver le monde ? »

Dean a un sourire qui ne peut qu'être qualifié de perfide. Dean est perfide, c'est tout, et c'est complètement injuste parce que Sam est à peu près sûr qu'il ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille. A peu près.

« Eh bien, on a ouvert un refuge pour les anges maltraités, n'est-ce pas, Sammy ? »

Celui-ci avale de travers et passe plusieurs minutes à s'étouffer alors que Charlie lui jette un regard perplexe. Il passe finalement la main dans ses cheveux et Castiel le _fixe_. Du regard de « _tu n'as pas le choix, Sam Winchester, c'est ton destin_ » qu'il déteste tant. Quand à Kévin, il a un rire gêné et s'enfuit.

Dean semble très fier de son coup, le malheureux bâtard.

« Quoi, tu veux dire que Sam aussi a _son ange à lui_ , maintenant ? » fait-elle finalement. « C'est juste, après tout, pourquoi tu serais le seul à avoir une instance céleste qui est _tombée pour toi_? »

C'est au tour du plus vieux des Winchester de se mettre à tousser violemment, alors que ladite instance céleste prend une expression « _cela n'a rien d'amusant_ » dont Sam suspecte qu'il l'ait copiée sur lui.

En gros, Castiel fait une _bitchface_.

Dean n'a finalement rien le temps de répondre, parce que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre dans un grincement, et qu'un Lucifer aux cheveux défiant la conception même de gravité passe une tête curieuse dans l'entrebâillement avant de faire un pas ou deux dans le salon.

Il porte un jean normal et un des tee-shirts de Sam, qu'il a la sale habitude de voler malgré le fait qu'ils soient trop grands, et qui est trempé par endroits puisqu'il n'a du s'essuyer qu'à moitié comme d'ordinaire.

L'extraordinaire capacité d'adaptation de l'humain le pousse de toute évidence à prendre des _habitudes_ même quand elles concernent le premier Déchu de la Création. C'est ridicule.

Castiel lui jette un regard intrigué encore un peu teinté d'inquiétude – il l'a tué, après tout – comme s'il avait du mal à croire qu'il était incapable de lui faire du mal désormais, et Charlie pousse une exclamation de ravissement qui ne fait même pas réagir Lucifer alors que celui-ci la fixe comme on fixerait un animal au comportement inhabituel.

« C'est toi, le petit nouveau ? Quand on parle du loup ! »

L'expression fait grimacer Dean et Sam d'une manière synchronisée le Diable, lui, penche la tête sur le côté dans un mouvement qui rappelle curieusement son cadet.

« Je ne suis pas un loup », dit-il de la voix neutre qu'il utilisait autrefois pour s'adresser à Sam, presque précautionneuse, comme s'il ne savait pas trop si l'animal n'allait pas lui sauter dessus.

Sam, grand anxieux qu'il est, pressent la future catastrophe.

« J'en déduis que c'est bien lui. » L'amusement perce dans le doux rire de Charlie, qui semble ingénument amusée de tout ce qui se passe ici. « Moi c'est Charlie Bradbury. Enchantée. » Elle tend la main.

Il y a un moment de silence bizarre et embarrassant avant que le déchu ne finisse par la serrer, mécaniquement, ses yeux brillant de quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui n'a rien de rassurant.

« Euh, Charlie, je te présente, hrm… »

Le plus jeune des chasseurs n'est pas très sûr de ce qui va arriver et c'est déjà inquiétant en soi. Okay, ça va aller. Tout va bien aller. Après tout, elle a plutôt bien pris cette histoire de léviathans et de fantôme de Boby.

… Presque bien.

Sauf qu'on ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir.

« Lucifer. » le coupe, eh bien, Lucifer, en la regardant, comme attendant qu'elle n'explose.

Charlie se fige, son regard se pose sur Sam, sur Dean, encore sur Sam, encore sur Dean, qui hochent tous les deux la tête, l'un avec une grimace et l'autre avec un sourire satisfait, avant de revenir sur l'ancien archange.

« … »

Le silence se fait pesant.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un irish coffee et vous allez tout me raconter, n'est-ce pas ? »

-x-

Il apparaît finalement que la rousse est plus réceptive que Dean quand ils ont fini de tout lui expliquer et qu'elle a terminé son café – fortement alcoolisé par les soins du grand frère Winchester –, Lucifer est tranquillement assis sur le plan de travail derrière Sam et chantonne quelques notes de ce qui apparaît être _The Unforgiven_ (douce ironie) en jouant avec le Rubik's cube que son vaisseau lui a donné pour passer le temps, et Charlie passe un long moment à le regarder avec une certaine fascination, avant de dire :

« Je suppose que les rumeurs sur le Diable étaient plus ou moins fausses. Ca a du sens. »

Lucifer a une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux quand il relève la tête vers elle.

« Tu prends ça vachement bien », marmonne Dean, vaguement accusateur.

Sam lui décoche une bitchface.

« Bah, en tant que lesbienne rousse, les gens pensent souvent que j'ai pas d'âme et que je suis une pute, ça t'apprend à ne pas trop vite juger les autres » renvoie Charlie sur un ton tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel.

Et c'est tout.

Le Diable semble intrigué.

« Est-ce que tu as une âme ?

\- J'espère bien ! » s'offusque-t-elle faussement en réponse. Elle ne semble pas totalement à l'aise mais pas non plus particulièrement perturbée, comme s'il elle avait l'habitude, comme si plus rien ne l'étonnait, désormais.

Charlie va rincer sa tasse dans l'évier et adresse un sourire étincelant à ses trois compagnons.

« Devinez qui a piraté la saison quatre de Game of Thrones ? » sifflote-t-elle joyeusement.

Et c'est aussi simple que ça.

-x-

« Je ne comprends pas, Sam », dit Lucifer alors que celui-ci traîne dans sa douche.

Il ne se rappelle pas à quel moment c'est devenu normal pour lui que le Diable s'installe dans sa salle de bains à chaque fois qu'il ne se lave, pour lui parler, chantonner ou simplement rester là. C'est étonnant à quel point Lucifer peut détester la solitude, et il estime souvent que la compagnie de Dean ou celle de Castiel – qui le fuit toujours un peu – ne satisfasse pas son besoin d'une présence.

Peut-être même que personne ne l'a satisfait depuis des millénaires, et que c'est pour ça qu'il semble toujours être là où Sam se trouve.

« Quoi donc ? » répond celui-ci par-dessus le bruit de l'eau qui coule.

Il y a un bref silence.

« Ce rituel humain dont la femme-

\- Charlie.

\- Dont _Charlie_ a parlé. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire exactement. En quoi le fait de se tresser les cheveux mutuellement en buvant des chocolats chauds et en regardant une série a-t-il un caractère sacré ? »

Le chasseur ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il rit. Fort jusqu'à ce que son ventre soit douloureux – ça fait un bien fou.

« Je ne sais pas, Luce. Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Le surnom ne vient pas de lui – c'est Dean qui a commencé. Dean et sa sale manie de raccourcir les prénoms d'absolument tout le monde, et que Lucifer a acceptée quand Sam lui a expliqué que c'était en quelque sorte la manière dont il accordait un tant soit peu de sa confiance à quelqu'un. C'est toujours un peu étrange de l'utiliser, mais il s'y habitue, et ça semble toujours moins bizarre que de ne l'appeler _Lucifer_. Quant à _Samaël_ , c'est certes son nom, mais un nom perdu dans des temps anciens en même temps que son grand frère, quelque chose qu'il n'a aucun droit d'amener sur le tapis à nouveau, et qui ressemble bien trop à son propre prénom de toutes façons.

« Puis, tu aimes bien Game of Thrones, non ?

\- Je trouve ça… Intéressant. Pour une œuvre humaine. »

Sam se retient de rire de nouveau.

« Tu étais pratiquement collé à l'écran la dernière fois.

\- La fin m'a pris par surprise », proteste l'ex-archange comme si Sam venait de lui faire la pire des offenses, et c'est peut-être bien le cas, quelque part.

Le chasseur ne répond rien, attrape une serviette, se sèche et sort de la douche, amusé. Ça fait longtemps que le regard du Diable ne lui a plus posé de problème – il n'a jamais eu aucune notion de la pudeur de toutes façons et _Sam, tu es le seul être humain peut-être proche de la perfection en ce jour, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es inquiet du jugement de quiconque_.

Evidemment, quand Lucifer en personne commence à vous faire ce genre de déclarations, sur un ton totalement factuel, vous vous étranglez du naturel avec lequel il sort ça, et puis vous ne dites plus rien. Parce qu'il ne considère même pas qu'il pourrait avoir tort, et que quand Sam lui rappelle à quel point il est brisé, il se contente de le fixer et ça ramène toujours le souvenir terrible de la Cage et des ailes réduite à l'état d'os qu'il ne possède même plus maintenant.

-x-

Le Diable aime le chocolat chaud d'une manière curieusement humaine, et c'est d'autant plus surprenant qu'il déteste manger parce que ça lui rappelle à quel point il est humain et fragile – à vrai dire, tout ce qu'il avale de bon cœur, c'est les dés d'ananas que Sam découpe parfois.

Aussi, le voir terminer sa tasse et se lécher les lèvres avec une évidente satisfaction est perturbant – pour Dean qui marmonne un truc à propos d' _apprendre aux anges à se tenir correctement_ et pour Sam qui le fixe peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne le devrait.

« Charlie », réclame finalement Lucifer sur un ton sans réplique. « Je ne peux pas tresser tes cheveux si tu n'es pas devant moi. »

La solennité de son ton fait éclater de rire Dean et Kévin, Castiel semble trouver ça tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, Sam sourit et Charlie en tombe à la renverse.

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

Le Diable semble perplexe.

« Tu as beaucoup insisté sur l'importance de ce rituel, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'étonne. »

Il a un vague regard de reproche vers Sam, celui qui dit _j'essaie d'être sympathique parce que tu sembles l'apprécier_ , qui mêle plainte et une certaine menace.

Parfois, il lui fait de nouveau peur.

Peut-être que Lucifer admet aussi mal le fait qu'il apprécie de rencontrer la seule humaine qui n'ait pas de préavis particulier sur lui, quand même son grand-frère et la personne qui lui est destinée depuis la nuit des temps en ont eu (et que c'est toujours le cas pour le premier, quoi que personne ne soit sûr de la localisation actuelle de Michael).

Charlie semble décider qu'il vaut mieux ne pas pousser sa chance et va s'asseoir à côté de Lucifer, prenant la place de Sam qui se pose sur la chaise d'à côté, compliant, sort une brosse et quelques élastiques du sac posé contre le canapé et les tend à Lucifer.

« Tu sais faire des tresses ? » se moque Dean sans y penser.

« Gabriel en portait », lâche le Diable et un silence glacial s'installe alors que Charlie et Kévin échangent un regard de totale incompréhension mais n'osent pas poser de question.

Dean finit par s'éclaircir la gorge, marmonner un vague « désolé » et allumer la télé.

-x-

Bien plus tard, alors que Charlie est coiffée impeccablement de trois légères tresses et que l'aîné des Winchester murmure des choses comme « ton _honneur_ , Dean » et « ce n'est pas _réel_ » en tentant de ne pas pleurer sur une malheureuse série, que Kévin s'est endormi bien malgré lui sur l'épaule d'un Castiel qui semble trouver Game of Thrones particulièrement difficile à prononcer, et que Lucifer se tient silencieux, concentré sur l'écran comme si sa vie en dépendait, Sam se dit que peut-être que tout ne va pas si mal se finir que ça.


End file.
